


The War's over

by JervisCrane



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Happy Ending, Why no one has made stories of Reptile and other Zaterrans?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JervisCrane/pseuds/JervisCrane
Summary: After so many millennium without seeing her, Syzoth finally finds Khameleon.
Relationships: Reptile/Khameleon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inconsistencies with the established history of the characters.
> 
> The lore was somewhat changed to develop the story.
> 
> There are marked failures of continuity of the story marked in the saga, as well as in the time travel made by MK11 and Afthermath.

When Syzoth hears "time travel", the first thought is to save everyone they lost. It's about moving on, about bringing back the people who were gone, about finally being able to help all the people who were left behind enough. It's about getting back not only his people, but the kingdoms that helped him like Zaa, The Amazons, Fentavk, Edenenia, their king, and everyone else.

His second, however, is about him. It is a thought that he had rejected for so many times, a thought that he never allowed himself to have, because even with everything that had happened and everything that he had seen, this was too scandalous. Still, he thinks about it: if he can travel back in time, he can go back. You can stay there. You can finally have that reunion.

Your next thought is that this is outrageous, improbable at best, and let that thought take over. Let someone convince you that it will work. This is allowed to be viewed as a quest, a quest for Reptile and not a journey for Syzoth.

You tell yourself this is what to do. It can help people, it can end something terrible. That's the reason he enlisted and this all started in the first place.

He had done a lot, he had been in a vacuum, and he had come back. Hell, he had returned from the future when the lines merged.

He had lost so much: Khameleon, Kiri, Ankha, Komodai, his family, his friends, his entire life. He had lost confidence in so many things that he thought he would never lose.

He was not who he was before when he headed to war. He wasn't the one who got impaled on spears for weeks, and he wasn't the one who broke them when he sought freedom. He had no idea if he could go back, if he could bear to be in the moment where he lost everything, after all he had seen and learned.

But deep down, he wasn't sure he was worthy. He did not know how to return to the past, how to return to her and be who she was now. He wanted to be the one she agreed to spend her life with, but that Raptor had been gone for so long that she no longer remembered when it happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must remember that English is not my language, so again I apologize for spelling mistakes, as well as I remember that there are alterations in the lore established by the saga.

He left for Zaterra confident that he had traveled in reverse long enough. He knew that things had changed, he knew that everything had changed and that there was nothing he could do. But I missed seeing things gradually change. In the years that he had been in his present, he had seen things randomly gradually. He saw foundations being built and torn down.

This time travel thing, however, was like waking up in an ice pit. Things changed suddenly and instantly and he just had to keep going. It was jarring the first time he left the Outer World: walking towards cars like he had never seen before, like passing on Earth. See kingdoms without being ravaged by war, such as Zaa, Hinpar or Rellim. But it was also shocking to go the other way around: from intercoms and magic to just brute magic, war, and more death than now.

He then found himself in the princess's room, as he dressed in humble robes, pretending to be a servant to take the crown that would serve him and the other defenders in their final battle. His beloved Khameleon.

He had purposely tried not to see her. He hadn't planned on finding her. He didn't want to see her.

He thought that maybe seeing her, it would feel like seeing a ghost. After all, he had gone to his grave not recently to start his time travel.

But it was not like that. It was not like seeing a ghost. She was not a ghost. She was real.

It hurt. It hurt to see her. It was the most that he had allowed himself to feel since the conquest occurred and his heart burned, just as his tears spilled through his veil that hid it. A servant was not allowed to see directly a virgin jewel like the princess, it was as if he were a ghost to her ... He did not want to be a ghost, not with her.

She looked as beautiful as the day he lost her. He looked so in his element: in charge, in control, and completely thriving in everything.

He always regretted not being there to save her and see her straight in the eye to at least die with her. Of all the things he missed with her, this hurt him in particular. He could imagine what their life together could have been all he wanted (and he did, much more often than he liked to admit) but Syzoth understands that that couldn't happen. This was the Khameleon that he fell in love with. This was the one I knew.

He left and told himself it was for the best. He knew he couldn't see her, couldn't get any closer, couldn't interact with her at all. There was a mission to complete.  
And other than that, I had no idea what he would say. He had no idea if she would want to see him.

He knew he was so, so different from the Raptor he loved. Here she was, accomplishing everything she ever thought she would do, everything she told him she would do and more. And he was hiding. He had been hiding for years. He loved her and always would.

But maybe he didn't deserve her. Perhaps that time had passed. She was living her life, he was living his. He had a life in The Outer World, he had friends and plans and all that. Maybe it was time to really lean into him. Perhaps with all of this done, he could truly allow himself to rest in peace.

He couldn't be with her and he had to accept it. It might still be worthy of your love, even only in your memories. Maybe it was better that he was a ghost to her, even if she hated him.


	3. Chapter 3

Ko 'Atal was his first friend in his new life. Sure, Syzoth tried to be friendly with many people, he was one of the defenders of the kingdom; many were grateful to him for his role in the royal court, even after all the crimes when he served Shao Kahn.  
But Kotal ... The two of them really understood each other. They didn't always agree on everything, but they supported each other. They loved each other, not as it was with the beautiful Edeniana, but there was a brotherly love that was strange to see. He could see Syzoth and Reptile, in the same way that he could see his friend and his emperor.

**And then, he died.**

He died saving them. He died saving everyone, the ultimate sacrifice with no return. He agreed to give his life to Shao Kahn to ensure that all those who were as prisoners and the Outer World did not suffer before him again ... At least to avoid much of that suffering ... He could give such a credit to someone so heartless like Shao Kahn and it was that he was always true to his word.

He had understood the idea of withering in Fentavk's arms, as if he knew that he too had liked the idea of accompanying him at one point. They had talked about it, they had talked about it in court, and they both concluded that they were simply needed too much. That they were, like it or not. That this was what they needed to be.

However, Kotal kept that to himself. Jade told Syzoth, she told him how Kotal had fought with weapons and teeth to be the only one to leave. And she did not do it as the Kotal Kahn, the righteous emperor. He did so as Ko'Atal, Syzoth's best friend, someone who knew her family and heritage, and was the father of the child she was expecting. She did not do it as a selfish wish, she did it seeking to finally balance her destiny. She did it as a good person, who did everything possible for her loved ones. He did not die like the cruel emperor that many ended up pointing out. He died as himself.

Syzoth didn't want to die a Reptile. He wasn't thrilled with the prospect, but it was something he had accepted. He accepted it, until time travel came back to him.

And he fought so hard. He didn't want to die a murderer, but that was what he was made for and couldn't become someone else right now, with all those eyes on him. He could get the blood away all he wanted; it would still make him back down.

Syzoth was worthy of being the emperor's advisor all those years ago. But perhaps now, the emperor's advisor could not be Syzoth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know if someone has used it in English fandom, but in Latin I saw several uses "Fentavk" as a semi-mortal (similar to a god) protector of Zaterran, it could be decided that he is like his deity.
> 
> Not bad, it helps me to give more development to the lore.
> 
> I'm not a big fan of the Kotal and Jade couple either, but it is putting that because apparently it is better to give couples to everyone. I like what the community does with them more than the game itself


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not having updated, I know it is not necessary to apologize but I want to do it
> 
> I'm in the week of evaluations and I have to submit 2 more projects, right now I have a break because I have already submitted several, so I wanted to take the opportunity to bring another chapter
> 
> Thanks for your attention UwU

Looking back, Syzoth knew that he wouldn't be able to find an exact moment when he decided to leave.

He entered the battle to save his kingdom, accepting that he could die and although he was captured and subdued in favor of Shao Kahn, after crones, when he was finally free thanks to Kotal and Kitana, he left as a man worthy of holding again. the weapon of his late beloved. If he hadn't made up his mind before, it was now. It was strange, putting so much value on this weapon from another wielder, but Syzoth believed in it. His companion, Chameleon, had lost so much and was working his way back to find himself, with the new crown of the kingdom and his sister's weapon declaring him worthy.

Syzoth had lost so much and was beginning to believe that, for once, he might actually have something. I could have more. He didn't have to keep losing. He was a humble raptor, but he was beginning to show that he deserved to be happy. He deserved the chance, at least. He deserved more.

Looking around at Kotal's funeral, seeing all the people who were close and wondering where the hell everyone would go from there, he finally clicked for him.

Moving on doesn't always mean moving on.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know I don't need to apologize for my bad English, but I feel like I must haha

-You can come with me.

—Come on, no! I can not.

-Cham-

—Syzoth"– Chameleon said firmly. His tone was calm, his eyes warm. He was so, so glad to be back with his best friend, even if he was about to lose him again. —I can not return. I went into that war, I didn't come home. I'm here now. The crossing of lines allowed me to be alive and see what lies far beyond Zaterra and the war. I really want to live... That's it.

—The same could be said of me.

—You left someone behind– said the diaphanous scale Saurian. —Your time was shortened. You deserve to get it back.

Syzoth nodded, jaw clenched. He knew he could not convince the prince to return. He didn't really think Chameleon would return, it just felt good to offer the invitation.

—Please take care of my beloved sister.

—I'm going to miss you, Chameleon.

—I'm going to miss you too, Syzoth.– Chameleon said, pulling him closer to hug him.

The former servant to the crown sighed. It was still so strange to hold Syzoth and be smaller than him, after all this time. He was no longer a guy who tried to be tough to stand his ground. Neither of them was.

—Until the end of the line.– Syzoth said quietly.

Chameleon laughed.

—We are past the age of the great mother, Syzoth. I think we've come far enough.-

The raptor also laughed and turned away.

—Are you going to be okay here?– He asked. He knew the answer, but he would always worry about Chameleon.

—Yes.– The prince assured him. He had a sudden flashback of a time getting into a fight with one of his slavers who was trying to get past his sister, and Syzoth tried to intervene and put an end to it. He lost ten fangs and four ribs that day. -I'm fine here. I belong here-. The raptor nodded. —And you belong back there, friend." The war is over, Syzoth.-

The aforementioned nodded a couple of times, trying to hold back the tears.

-Yes I know.-


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's little of a story that can go a long way, but I like it. My bad English prevents me from developing it further, apart from the fact that I hardly know how Ao3 works, but I still like how everything turned out in the end

He had done his research. He discovered that Khameleon had not died in war or from a broken heart, she escaped upon learning that Syzoth was taken as Shao Kahn's prisoner and she only died of age. Choosing the day to return was complicated: he did not want to return before the conquest was over and get back into it, but he did not want his beloved princess to cry any more for him.

So he stayed there, in front of the bedroom door, in an abandoned castle in the first town of Zaterra, where the soldiers of the princess and now queen, let him pass without saying a word; on a warm morning in the Bolkar season, with a bouquet of Rakash night flowers on his sweaty paws. He knocked on the door and stood there, tapping his trouser leg with his empty servo in an attempt to calm his nerves.

It didn't work.

What calmed his nerves was the door that opened, revealing a very stunned Khameleon.

He opened his mouth and no words came out. It occurred to her that it was the first time in crones that he had left her speechless. His heart skipped a beat when he realized that would have countless more opportunities to do so.

He grinned widely. He really didn't think that she could become more beautiful, that she could surprise him more. But she did.

-I'm sorry, I was late.

—Syzoth!- She exclaimed, throwing herself into his arms.

His sweet embrace was reciprocated, with the former servant wrapping his arms around his beloved, holding her against his chest as he felt her tremble against him.

He miss her so much, he thought about her so many nights and it was his reason for not allowing himself to die.

His legs failed, he knew hers too, and they were on their knees on the floor, hugging her and kissing her hair with love.

He cried with joy as I laughed with her.

Finally, she had succeeded.

The war was over, as was her own mental war.

Khameleon was with him and Syzoth was with her.

They couldn't ask for anything more now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is really not much about the lore of Zaterran, but in my few investigations, I saw that there are many kings, hence the name of Rakash, one of many, it would be logical that they put his name to something
> 
> The Bolkar could be said to be like the season of looking for a partner
> 
> And well, I had already explained that there are alterations in the lore for the story to flow


End file.
